beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Wyvern
Cast Belle: Susan Test (Johnny Test) Maria (Belle's sister): Arrietty (The Secret World of Arrietty) Beast/Adam: Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Spiller (The Secret World of Arrietty; His enchanted form is also a wyvern, but unlike Gil, he'll be more kinder, especially after Susan, Arrietty, and their friends befriend Gil as well) Extra friends with Susan and Arrietty: Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up; As Susan and Arrietty's brothers), the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gaston: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Extra with Drake: Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) Lefou: Eugene/Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test; He'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Eugene/Bling-Bling Boy: Clayton (Tarzan; He’ll be Lefou’s serious and evil side) Lumiere: Blu (Rio; His enchanted form is his macaw form and his human form is Prince Eric) Cogsworth: Rafael (Rio; His enchanted form is his toucan form and his human form is Kronk) Mrs. Potts: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania; Her enchanted form is her bat form) Extra with Mavis: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania; His enchanted form is his bat form) Chip: Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2; His enchanted form is his bat form) Plumette: Jewel (Rio; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is her macaw form and her human form is Ariel) Wardrobe: Princess Atta (A Bug's Life; Her enchanted form is an ant) Cadenza: Flik (A Bug's Life; His enchanted form is an ant) Sultan: Tod (The Fox and the Hound; His enchanted form is an otter pup) Extra with Tod: Copper (The Fox and the Hound; His enchanted form is a wolf cub) Maurice: Stu and Didi Pickles (Rugrats) Phillipe: Khan (Mulan) Wolves: Hyenas (The Lion King) Enchantress: The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio (1940)) Monsieur d'Arque: Jafar (Aladdin (1992)) Good villagers: Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Mushu (Mulan), Fidget, Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), and Fievel (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Bimbettes: Zoey, Dakota, and Katie (Total Drama) Villagers that are part of an angry mob: Various "Disney Afternoon" villains, Merlock, Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), Stan, and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Susan and Arrietty's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Stu and Didi Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Drake and Antasma Propose to Susan and Arrietty/Becoming the Lead Wyvern's Prisoners Chapter 4: Drake and Antasma's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Spiller and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Hyena Attack Chapter 7: Stu and Didi Continue on Alone/Drake and Antasma's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Susan and Gil Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Wyvern Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Wyvern Chapter 11: Susan, Arrietty, Tommy, Dil, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Wyvern Version) Chapter 13: Gil and Spiller Vs. Drake and Antasma/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Wyvern Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Wyvern: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies